


Dernhelm

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, drobiazg, na biało, rozpamiętywanie, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao





	Dernhelm

Gdy serce pełne niepokoju  
nic podszepnąć nie może,  
na rozum zdać się musi,  
by swoje przekazać przesłanie.  
  
Do mnie wraz z myślą przypłynęły  
mędrca starego słowa.  
Rzekł, że wyjście się znajdzie  
zawsze tam, gdzie woli nie zbraknie.  
  
Więc się schroniłam w ciemnym płaszczu  
i pasma złota miękkie  
twardym przykryłam hełmem.  
A duch Eorla rozgrzał mą krew.  
  
Pobiegłam tam, gdzie los mnie kusił.  
Obaj na mnie czekali:  
Windfola i skromny miecz.  
„Wybacz, ach, wybacz mi, Meduseld!”.  
  
Ucałowałam dwa końskie łby,  
co serce razem tworzą,  
malca skryłam przy sercu   
i za głosem Jeźdźców ruszyłam.  
  
„Naprzód! Prędko! Tam, gdzie wuj. Gdzie brat”.  
Uśpił zmysły krzyk wojny.  
Lecz Merry zdołał mnie zbudzić.  
A kiedy o imię zapytał,  
szepnęłam tylko: „Dernhelm”.  
I oboje nas cisza zabrała.


End file.
